The kidnaping
by LarkBark
Summary: Someone doesn't want Kel to succeed, but what if they didn't kidnap her maid, but Kel herself.
1. The Kidnapping

The Kidnapping 

Disclaimer: all of it belongs to the Great Tamora Pierce (this is for the whole story)



Keladry of Mindelan, known as Kel to her friends, was looking out her window when she saw two men. By the way they were dressed Kel could tell that they were commoners. They were walking through the pages wing, looking lost. "Can I help you?" Kel asked.

They looked up and answered, " We're looking for the great hall lad," they called back, thinking Kel was a boy. Kel jumped through her window and showed them to the great hall.

Once they were there and Kel was about to leave, the men asked who Kel was. "I'm Keladry of Mindelan," she answered.

The look they gave her was so queer. Sure she was used to people looking at her different because she was a GIRL trying to be a knight, but this was not a look of "being a knight is a mans job, not a ladies" but something more mischievous.

"We thank you Keladry of Mindelan," one of the men said with a wicked smile. Suddenly Kel felt suspicious of these men.



The next morning Kel was just about to leave for the big examinations, when somebody knocked on her door. When she opened it nobody was in the hall. "It's probably just a kid playing a joke on The Girl" Kel told herself.

Someone knocked again. Kel growled. She was getting annoyed at this prank already, but to her surprise, Neal was at the door.

"Ready to go Kel?" Neal asked.

"Neal just go ahead, I promise I'll be there in a couple of seconds."

Neal grumbled and warned, " Don't be late, the stump makes latecomers repeat years!" Then he stumbled down the hall, mumbling about crazy girls.

Once Kel was ready she walked out into the hall. She heard a rustle behind her and everything went dark


	2. The kidnappers

Neal was freaking out, the examinations were starting and Kel wasn't there. "She promised" Neal thought worriedly, "she never breaks her promises."

He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't do anything now. He would have to wait till the examinations were done.



When Kel woke up she was in a dark, cold room. Her body was numb but she could see the rough ropes binding her hands and feet. The two men that Kel had showed the great hall to were watching her from across the room.

"Look, the slut has awaken," he said with the same crooked smile that he had given Kel the previous night.(she had slept for the morning or rather was unconscious)

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" demanded Kel

"Calm down little girl," said the other man. "We won't hurt you."

At that moment Kel remembered the examinations. "Oh no," she whispered.

The man, guessing why her shoulders dropped said " Yep, we'll release you tonight when the examinations are long gone for this year.



I know this is a small chapter but it is my second today! This is my first story. Please rr!


	3. Returned I think

Hey! Next chapter…

The rest of the day was uneventful except Kel's numerous attempts to escape. Other than that the men came and went all day, Kel refusing to talk to them, except scolding and insulting them.

Only when the sun was setting, (Kel could see through the one window in the room) did the men actually approach Kel.

"Time to go," said the man with a wicked smile. Kel scowled at him, still refusing to talk. She looked out the window again. Neal's face was there. Was she hallucinating? She blinked and the face was gone.

When she turned her attention back to the men, she saw the one with the wicked smile was reaching his hand out for Kel's forehead, magic radiating around it. She bit it hard.

The man pulled it back and started to rub it. "Don't worry. I'm just gonna put you to sleep so you won't go chopping out heads off, or reporting us when we drop you off to your room."

Kel hadn't realized the other man had come up behind her until he held her head. Now she couldn't bit, which was her only defense.

The man with the wicked smile touched his hand to Kel's forehead. Everything was going hazy and Kel's eyelids began to drop. The last thing she heard before she drifted off was "You will be as good as new tomorrow morning."



Kel had a rough and uncomfortable night, but the magic that was laid on her kept her from waking. When she was coming around she wondered if it was all a nightmare. "Nah," she told herself. "It was too painfully real. I'll have to repeat all my years again," Kel thought glumly.

She was trying to think of something positive about repeating all those years, she was almost fully awake now, then she noticed something wasn't normal. She opened her eyes and found she wasn't in her soft bed, but in a small carriage.

"There has been a change, somebody whispered."

Duhduhduhdunnnnnnnn…hehe…cliffhanger! Sorry I don't write that long chapters. My style is short and a lot…..but I'll try to write longer ones. Please review. ( this is my first story so tell me if I'm doing something wrong)

Thanx




	4. Theres been a change of plans

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just started to play hockey (I broke my leg) and its playoffs, so I have like a practice and like 3-4 games a week. Anyway here's the story….

Flash Back

"There's been a change of plans," a hooded man told Kel. The memories of the kidnapping came flooding back to Kel. She tried to scream her fury but a gag muffled the sound.

End of Flash Back

Kel had woken up many hours ago. She was still in the small carriage. She drifted in and out of sleep.

Finally the carriage stopped. The small wooden door opened and a filthy man pulled Kel outside. (Her hands were bound, but her feet aren't. I know she would probably kick the hooded dude but O Well) the man then held a knife up to the back of Kels neck.

"Walk." He ordered roughly. Kel obeyed. She could feel the cold, sharp knife on the back of her neck.

Kel looked around. She was in a thick forest. The ground was hilly and Kel could see mountains in the distance. The forest would be very hard to get through on horse back or in a carriage.

Kel concluded that she was somewhere near Tortall's east border. The east border was quite a ways from Corus, but it would be possible to get there in the time Kel had been kidnapped if they had rode hard. (Just suppose that it is possible…I have no clue)

"That explains my soar bottom," Kel thought grimly.

Kel's mind went back to the knife and her surroundings.

She turned her head slightly and Kel could see ten men walking beside and around her. Kel also noticed that the hooded man wasn't walking by her, though

He could have put down his hood.

The knife poked through Kel's skin when she turned her head a little too far for the filthy man's liking. A bit of blood trickled down Kel's back. She turned her head forward again, and saw the first building in the whole time she was walking, which seemed like hours.

Kel was forced inside and was thrown into a dark, cold, creepy dungeon.

Hope you liked the chapter! I THINK I'm going to have Neal rescue Kel but should I Dom go along? Also I'm not sure if Dom comes along wether it should be KelDom or KelNeal. Please tell me what you think. I no its short. Sorry ppl. My life very is busy.

O also I let Kel see the men who kidnapped her at the palace because they were commoners in the huge Tortall and it would be very very easy to disappear. RR!


	5. Neal and Merric

Another chapter…enjoy!

Kel winced as a whip struck her back. She had only been in the dungeon for a couple hours before a man with dark brown, greasy hair had come to whip Kel.

"Why are you…." Kel paused as the whip struck her yet again. "Why are you doing this to me?" she stammered, but she received no answer.

The man whipped Kel again and again, and then finally left her to tend her wounds. Kel sagged to the ground; grateful the man had stopped whipping her.

Meanwhile:

"Look," Neal whispered to Merric of Hollyrose, Kel's friend, "there are steps going into the woods." Merric bent down to examine the footprints.

Neal's Flashback

Neal was worried sick about Kel. He was looking around Kels favorite spots when Crown, the sparrow who was the leader of Kel's flock, and a couple of other sparrows came to Neal crying in alarm.

Somehow Neal knew the sparrows knew where Kel was. They started flying off to the city with Neal in hot pursuit. They stopped in front of an abandoned building with one window.

Neal stood on a nearby crate, and looked into the building through the single window. He saw Kel sitting one the floor, with bound hand and feet, fury burning in her eyes, and two men. One of the men were walking towards her and the other was watching.

Neal quickly sat down on the crate to think. He wasn't sure if he should get help or try to save Kel now.

He looked into the room again, just in time to see the man who was waking towards Kel reach out and touch Kel's forehead with a glowing hand. Down Neal went again.

"So much for rescuing her by myself," Neal sighed. He didn't know the mans range of power with his gift and wasn't going to risk attacking him without help.

Neal ran back to the castle as fast as he could.

End of Flashback

"Kel went this way," Merric concluded after examining the footprints, "along with ten men."

Merric's Flashback

Neal was running wildly to the castle, which was unlike him. "What's wrong Neal?" Merric asked.

"It's Kel," Neal said, "she's been kidnapped!"

After Neal explained everything to Merric, they both saddled their horses and raced to Kel's rescue. However they were so anxious to rescue Kel that they forgot to tell anyone what happened to Kel or where they were going.

They arrived at the abandoned building, and charged through the door to find an empty room. Where was Kel? Outside Neal found fresh tracks (not their own) on the rarely used road. They had followed the tracks all the way to the woods where they were standing right now. The whole time they were only a couple of hours behind Kel's party.

End of Flashback

Merric and Neal set off into the forest, determined to find their beloved friend Kel.

So what do ya think? Good yes? No? Phew…that was a long chapter. I don't know if I should have done someone other than Merric…o well. Thanx for the reviews.

P.S. I just realized before I wrote this that Kels hasn't met Dom yet because this is before she is a squire. So I guess its going to be KelNeal…..and don't worry it won't be too much, maybe just a bit at the end.


End file.
